


I wasn't that drunk!

by The_Crafty_Cracker



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And Bucky might want to hide from Natasha, Clint and Steve vs the world!, Clint might want to hide from Bucky, Drunk Bucky Barnes, Drunk Clint Barton, Drunk Steve Rogers, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Movie Reference, Natasha vs a door, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Rubber Ducks, Some dudes an asshole but ignore him, Steve gets drunk a lot, Yes rubber ducks!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 06:17:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7302901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Crafty_Cracker/pseuds/The_Crafty_Cracker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Steve got drunk and the one time Bucky did instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I wasn't that drunk!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back again! Sorry for not like posting anything for like ages, I was having writers block bigger than the Great Wall of China! Luckily I've nearly finished my Stucky Big Bang fic and I know what I'm doing next! :D 
> 
> Anyway all mistakes are mine, because yeah it's me, there are going to be mistakes... But hey I do try! 
> 
> But enjoy!! :D

**1.**

 

“Remind me to never let you near alcohol again, Stevie. “ Bucky mumbled leaning his chin against the top of his boyfriend’s head, arms wrapped around his waist as he held his baby close, Steve snuggled back into his chest.

 

“I wasn’t that drunk Bucky” Steve protested quietly, trying to keep as quiet as possible due to his raging hangover.

 

They had a great night out with Natasha, Clint and Sam going to different clubs and just enjoying their time together since none of their schedules seemed to give them any time to get together as a group anymore. It was rare enough for Bucky and Steve to have the same night off and they lived together, never mind with the others as well.

 

However, it seemed that Steve had way too much to drink, and when Steve gets drunk, sometimes it’s something you don’t want to miss, take last night for example…

 

Bucky raised an eyebrow, “You congratulated a potato on making it into Toy Story-”

 

“We-“ Steve started, but Bucky wasn’t finished  yet.

 

“You also ran up to a truck, hugged it and whispered ‘ _I know your secret’_ ” Which was somewhat impressive since Bucky hadn’t even known that Steve had seen Transformers after the whole Harry Potter incident, honestly if it wasn’t for Bucky he wouldn’t know the magic of Hogwarts!

 

“B-“ Once again Steve got cut off.

 

“You threw a goldfish into the Potomac while shouting ‘ _Nemo you’re free_!’”  Not that anyone had a clue of where Steve had acquired said goldfish but then again it was just one of them nights.

 

Steve had a feeling that Bucky wasn’t done, so he just kept quiet.

 

“And last but definitely not least, you punched a guy because you thought he looked like Hitler!”

 

“Really?”

 

“Really.” He confirmed with a nod, thinking back, “It was unjustifiable but unfairly hot.”

 

“Is the guy okay?”

 

“Yeah, he was fine and very understanding.”

 

Steve gave a sigh of relief, “Good.”

 

“Apparently, he gets it often, but that’s not the point Steve.”

 

“Okay, okay, you win Bucky,” Steve mumbled, leaning his head back against Bucky chest again. 

 

Bucky grinned as he used his finger to lift his chin so that Steve was up looking at him. “Good, because as long as I’m with you, I’ll always win, no matter what.” He declared before closing the gap, giving him a gentle but loving kiss, careful to be gentle  as possible, and not to be too rough since his baby was in pain from his hangover.

 

Steve looked up small smile falling onto his lips. “Till the end of the line?”

 

“Till the end of the line.” Bucky agreed before diving in for another kiss.

* * *

 

**2.**

 

"What's got you so happy Bucky?" Sam questioned curiously because normally when he looks like this either something was about to happen or already has, and even though Bucky might be smiling, it doesn’t mean everyone else will be.

 

"I'm just proud of my Stevie," Bucky stated with a grin, his eyes shining, making Sam wary, of course, it had something to do with Steve, who was apparently was still in bed, sleeping off last night.

 

"Okay…" Sam muttered, "Care to explain why?"

 

"Well, last night Steve got so drunk he didn't recognise me," Bucky explained grin widening.

 

"Huh?" Sam blinked that wasn’t exactly what he was expecting, but then again what was he expecting? "So Steve got smashed, didn’t remember you and now you’re all happy?"

 

"Yep,” Bucky said, taking a gulp of his drink grin still on his face.

 

“But why? I’d be kind of mad if Riley got so drunk he didn’t remember me.” 

 

"What’s there to be mad at Sam?"

 

Sam raised an eyebrow, "The questioned is why were you proud of him for getting so drunk that he didn't even recognise _you_?"

 

Bucky grinned, "Because when I tried to take off his shirt to change it when we got home, he stopped me and shouted _'stop I have a Boyfriend!_ ' "

 

Sam just shook his head, typical Steve and even though he really shouldn’t have gotten into such a state that he didn’t recognise Bucky of all people! And why the hell was Bucky letting Steve get that bad, what if something bad had happened and the guy whisked Steve away wasn’t Bucky?!

 

He was so going to be having serious words with these two, however for a moment Steve was still asleep and Bucky seemed pretty happy, so he would wait and chew them out later.

* * *

**3.**

 

Natasha sighed; Steve was taking excessively too long just to have a bath.

 

No wonder Bucky had called her to make sure that his boyfriend was okay, he had been called into work for an emergency and had decided to call her since Steve had been out with Peggy beforehand and had a bit to drink again and was a little drunk so he didn't want to leave Steve alone in this state, especially since he was determined to have a bath. 

 

So yes, Natasha was now looking after the small blond, if Steve had been left to his own devices he would probably drown himself. Though there was a limit of how much she going to do, she wasn't going to sit there watching him in the bath.

 

However, Natasha couldn't help but wonder what exactly he was doing in there that was taking so damn long! She hoped whatever he was up in there, that he had not fallen asleep in the bath because she wasn't going in, even if he had!

 

Consequences be damned!

 

"Steve and rubber ducks! Defenders of the universe! And also against evil people!"

 

"Steve?"

 

"Don't worry Natasha; I'm just saving the planet!"

 

"Okay..."

 

Saving the planet in the bath?

 

What the hell...

 

However, this was Steve, Steve, who was drunk, so anything was possible.

 

"Could you possibly do that later? Like when you're not in the bath."

 

"Ha! Not a problem, Nat! You see, Sir Ducky McDuck Duck has the power of time!"

 

"Sir Ducky McDuck Duck?"

 

Okay, now she was getting worried.

  

"Steve, what exactly did you have to drink?"

 

The blond was normally bad when drunk, but this was slightly weird even for him, she was worried that someone might have put something into his drink...

 

"Something, I'm not sure!!" Steve chimed happily, splashing around a little "Why do you ask that?"

 

Natasha sighed, "No reason," She was resisting the urge to bang her head against the door, because really why did Bucky have to call her?  She could have been happily snuggled on her sofa eating ice-cream and watching reruns of Friends. "Just hurry up."

 

"Okay, Nat!"

 

Steve replied cheerfully, Natasha let out a sigh of relief, at least he wouldn't manage to drown himself. 

 

"Just after I defeat the evil Mellon Lord!"

 

Okay, this time, she didn't restrain herself.

 

However, she wasn't sure who came out worse, her head or the door.

* * *

 

**4.**

 

Bucky glared at nothing while his hair covering his eyes; he was so angry he wasn’t sure that there wasn’t a word in a dictionary describe it.

 

When he found him, he had been cowering, crying, in the corner of the club they were currently at.

 

Steve was crying.

 

His boyfriend was crying.

 

_Stevie_ was crying.

 

Why?

 

He wasn't sure, but what he was sure about was that who or whatever had made his baby upset, was never going to be able to do it again.

 

He assumed it was something to do with the broken rainbow coloured band in his hand, the one he'd brought earlier from a group of teenagers selling LGBTQ stuff, and of course, Steve couldn't keep away from it, in the end, he brought the band in a show of support, plus the blond was never shy about showing who he was and had popped it as soon as he'd got it and hadn't taken it off since. 

 

So there was a high possibility that some fucker had, saw it and decided to break it, which of course normally would have resulted in him getting a fist in the face because Steve would never have stood for that, however, they'd had a few to drink and his baby was a little drunk and sometimes instead of getting angry he got emotional, thus the crying.

 

Without a word, he opened his arms and Steve literally jumped into them, sobbing, oh Steve was definitely had too much, he hugged his baby close and decided to take them both outside, muttering soothing words into his ear as they stood there waiting for Sam to arrive. When he was a bit calmer, Bucky managed to get an overview of what happened. Apparently some guy was lurking around a girl who obviously wasn't interested and Steve, even drunk decided he wasn't going to stand for it but after gaining the scumbag’s attention who saw the band and grabbed his wrist, _fucking grabbed him_ , before snapping the band, shouting some homophobic shit at him, then storming off past him.

 

Steve had just finished his explanation of the guy when Sam rolled up, and they managed to get Steve into the car, who had quickly snuggled in sleepily. He told Sam just to drive him home and wait, he'd be back later, he got the signature Sam’s eyebrow raise of wonder, but he just shrugged it off and heard Sam mutter some comment about Brooklyn boys, which he would get him back for later, but at the moment he had two things he was focused on. The first and most important was Steve, it was always Steve, and secondly was finding that asshole.

 

He walked back inside the club after Sam pulled off,  his expression darkened.

 

He was out for revenge.

 

On one made his baby boy cry, drunk or not, and got away with it.

* * *

**5.**

 

Clint. Was. Dead.

 

Well, when Bucky got his hands on him at least.

 

Even if he did somehow manage to survive his wrath, he doubted the others would be so lenient, Natasha especially. 

 

What had their friend done to deserve the wrath of everyone? Well, it could have been a whole list of things. This was Clint after all, he tended to get into shit like this often, not as often as Steve, who was definitely at the top of the leaderboard but regardless Clint still got into trouble too often.

 

However, this time, he had done something so bad, so stupid, even Tony had cringed when he heard. Yes, it was that bad.

 

Bucky remembered the conversation clearly…

 

Steve, Natasha and Clint had all gone out for the night, he would have joined them, but he had work in the morning and couldn't risk a potential work hangover, Pierce would have his head if he walked in, not at his best, because he didn't doubt in the slightest that Zola, the midget suck-up would rat him up.

 

Unfortunately, for Natasha she got a call to ask if she could work the next day since one of her co-workers was in A&E after falling down a flight of stairs, so she had to call the night short, leaving just Clint and Steve...

 

Really what should have happened was that when Natasha left she should have called it all quits and forced the two blond to end it, especially since how far out they were or at least back to his and Steve,  hell even Clint's apartment if it didn't involved them climbing through a window again because that was a call he wasn't expecting, really how Steve thought he would managed to get through the third floor window from a very unstable looking tree was beyond him, then again Clint was very persuasive and encouraging when he wanted to be.

 

In fact, leaving them two alone normally was a bad idea, nevermind on a night out...

 

Really, he should have been expecting something.

 

In fact, he had been, just not this...

 

Well, the next morning Clint was crashing on their sofa and the spare room door was shut so he assumed that they'd got back, he'd slept through it and Steve had decided to not disturb in and took their spear room and with a continued with his morning ritual –well, besides tripping out Clint carelessly tossed trousers, but no one would know about that- and managed to make it to work at a decent time and decided to take a detour to Starbuck for breakfast.

 

However, when he got back from work that night it was still quiet, there was no noise, well, besides Clint's snoring, Bucky then started to become curious at what exactly was going off. Not only had none of the usual chaos happened, but he still hadn't seen Steve.

 

An hour later, still no Steve but at least Clint -who looked like hell- was now awake.

 

"Clint."

 

"Yes, Bucky?"

 

"Where the Steve? I haven't seen or heard from him after last night."

 

Clint frowned like he was trying to remember "Hmmm…"

 

"Did anything happen when you were out?" He was trying not to worry, seriously he was because people said he worried about Steve too much and was too overprotective of him, but it was Steve, things just happened to him and he needed to look out for him.

 

"Oh, yeah, I remember now!" Clint's eyes widened.

 

"What happened?"

 

“I forgot to rescue Steve!"

 

"Rescue him?!"

 

"Yeah, I sold him because I didn't have any money left  to get home and I'd planned to go rescue again. The neat plan right."

 

"YOU SOLD STEVE!?"

 

SEE!

 

THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN HE LEAVES STEVE.

 

"Bucky, you don't need to shout, I'm going to save him, jeez, it's only been an hour..."

 

"IT'S THE NEXT DAY YOU MORON!"

 

"Oh..." Clint blinked, looked at the clock on the wall, "Hmm, no wonder I'm hungry."

 

He swore if looks could kill, Clint would be dead ten times over.

 

"I wonder what’s for dinner…"

 

"Clint."

 

"Yes, Bucky?"

 

"If you want to still be alive to find out, I suggest you start running. Now."

 

"Huh? AH! Bucky that hurts!"

 

"This is just the beginning, you idiot! YOU SOLD MY BOYFRIEND!"

 

Yep, Clint was so dead!

 

**R.I.P Clint Barton**

* * *

  **+1**

 

"I wasn't that drunk Steve..." Bucky muttered, trying not to be too loud as his head hurt a little.

 

"Buck, you shouted and I quote _'_ _Natasha still wets the bed!'_ " Which obviously wasn’t true, however, it was referring to when they were younger and Bucky and his family had gone to Russia during his pre-teen years, and Natasha had done it once, she was young and had a nightmare but Bucky had never let her live it down, apparently neither had his drunk self.

 

"Fuck!"

 

"Yeah…"

 

"How the hell am I still breathing?!"

 

"Well, I managed to calm Clint down b-"

 

"Thanks, Steve, that’s why I love!" Bucky said as he reached up and grabbed Steve’s shirt, pulling him down next to him and into his arms so that they were face to face.

 

“I certainly hope not,” Steve muttered while Bucky smirked and pressed their lips together.

 

One kiss turned into another and things got hotter, hands started to wonder soon Steve’s clothes were flung across the room and things got a lot louder and a lot less PG.

 

Some considerable time later, Steve was laying in Bucky’s arms again, however, this time, decorated in hickeys but determined to finish what he was saying before Bucky distracted him.

 

"I love you. " Bucky said as he pressed a kiss against Steve’s forehead.

 

"I love you too Buck,  but-"

 

"But what?"

 

“As I was saying before, I managed to calm down Clint but it seemed nothing I could do could calm down Natasha herself, who was eventually dragged away by both Clint and Sam…"

 

"Oh shit! She'll have my head!"

 

"Yeah…” Steve mused with a grin “She did growl something very threatening in Russian."

 

"HUH? How can you say that so casually Steve! She's out for my blood!"

 

"Um, well, I did warn you about having that last drink but…"

 

"Okay, okay, maybe I did drink too much and you were right; I'll listen to you next time..."

 

"And?"

 

“And I'll go apologise to Natasha… Happy now?"

 

“Of course," He grinned, “I’m so going to film this!”

 

Bucky groaned into his pillow, he was so dead.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!! :D  
> Really love all your support you awesome people!  
> You make writing fun and enjoyable reading all your comments and leaving Kudos!
> 
> I'm also on Tumblr ~ Same Username with lots of Stucky going off and I'm always ready for a good chat! ^_^!
> 
> THANKS! <3


End file.
